


Excuse

by Arghnon



Series: SASO2016 Fills! [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Established Relationship, M/M, implied sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Package: Sunglasses pouch<br/>From: Nishinoya<br/>To: Tsukishima<br/>Note: You totally left these at my place!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is here: http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=5776519#cmt5776519
> 
> From Bonus Round 3 (Gift Tags)

Noya's house was perfect for it. His parents didn't live with him so his house was always empty. It's spacious just like his bed. Honestly, they had been waiting for this for so long.

Tsukkishima was lost in everything from how his boyfriend's smile was sharp enough at the edges to tease him from the Foothill Store to his doorstep, how well his hips fit the palms of his hands when he slammed him into the wall, how his lips were soft and chapped and tasted like sweat and spit, how amazing it was to touch skin to skin with the one person you've been craving for months. 

They didn't go all the way but how far they did reach was so very satisfying. Waking up to Noya bringing in omurice and sliced fruit was the extra cream on the cake. They had wonderfully slow make outs that morning and cuddled in the sunlight streaming in from between the curtains and chatted quietly. As quietly as Noya can be, at least. And he took delight in knowing he may be one of the only people who knew how soft Noya's voice could go.

He left after they had lunch at a nearby bakery. They sneaked in even more touches now as if a wall they never knew they had between them had finally broke down. Even as he slipped back into his room he still craved those touches.

He had a plan to make it all happen again. 

Until he got the little package, of course. Only then he realised he should have taken into account how his boyfriend was so stubbornly oblivious. 

He didn't even put it in the right shoe locker. It was Tsukkishima's classmate who gave it to him. 

He had purposely left his sunglasses pouch at Noya's so he could have an excuse to go back to his house and have that experience all over again. Maybe even more than that.

He closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation. He kept the note and placed his sunglasses pouch neatly into his locker. 

He hid behind his locker door to read the note again. He couldn't help but smile softly at the small note and the exuberant hand writing. He may have pressed the small slip of paper against his lips and smiled into the ink and he may have slid it into the back of his wallet. No one needed to know that, though.

"Kei!!!"

It was after practice when Noya called out for him. He could feel himself blush at the use of his first name but everyone on the team approved of their relationship. There was no reason to hide here. 

"Noya."

"Did you get your sunglasses back?" He beamed up at him. He was so close that their chests almost touched. It didn't help that Noya was also holding his hips.

"Yes, I did," He wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's slim wrists, "You put them in the wrong shoe locker."

"Whoops, sorry!" He apologized in a voice that was not sorry at all, "But you got it right?"

"Yes, I did, Noya."

"So, it's okay!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Tsukkishima's neck and pulling him in for a peck. He couldn't help but chuckle and return pecks to both of Noya's cheeks before pulling back.

"You do know I left my sunglasses at your place to have an excuse to go back, right?" He quirked a brow.

At that, surprisingly, Noya huffed and crossed his arms. His eyes narrowed in accusation. This was not the reaction Tsukkishima was expecting.

"What’s that supposed to mean, huh?" Noya's clearly offended and he's not sure why. 

"Yuu," He started and that got Noya to soften a little, a rising flush on his face. He used his first name rarely. He wasn’t ready for that stage yet. He was also afraid he'd let it slip in front of his family if he got too used to it and he has yet to find out if they would approve of his relationship. Hence, Noya never could acclimatize to it and would still blush a pretty pink whenever he used it. That was an added bonus. 

He wrapped his arms around Noya's waist and pulled him close.

"It means I want to come back to your place again like we did on Friday. It means I'd like to have you all to myself again," He cupped Noya's cheek "don't be mad."

"But you don't need an excuse!" Noya cried out, "I should be your excuse!" 

"Yuu-"

"No! I mean it! I like you a lot and y-you like me a lot too?" Tsukkishima nodded in agreement, "Y-yeah! Then you don't need any other excuse than that!"

"Okay," He sighed in fondness. His boyfriend was so stupidly adorable how could he possibly stay mad, "no more fake excuses."

"Good!" He huffs even as he creeps closer until his neck has to arch to see Tsukkishima's face, wrapping his arms around his waist as well. 

"Then," A sharp grin split his face and it was brighter than the gym lights, "come back to my place?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shut Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750663) by [tmntransformer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntransformer/pseuds/tmntransformer)




End file.
